Ralph el Demoledor Double Trouble Version
by Franci The Warrior
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si tiene otra curiosa personaje en la película? Alguien que quiere ayudar a Vanellope? ¿Quién quiere tirar King Candy del trono? Una persona con un pasado olvidado y un gran secreto? Ella es Sunny Sodaspirit, aka Vanillary Von Schweetz, y esto es su Día de la Revolución. Remake de la película con algunas mudanzas y escenas adtionais. (Autor en Vacacioes)
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble: Prologue

El Arcade aún estaba abierta ... pero no todos los pilotos estaban en la carrera. Sunny Sodaspirit, una chica de soda con temas de pelo corto, pelo rubio y ojos azules, estaba ausente. Llevaba una chaqueta de color amarillo con camisa blanca debajo, marcados con un sol en la parte delantera, con una falda blanca, medias despojado de color amarillo y blanco, botas marrones, y un sombrero de botella gorra blanca, y acababa de llegar al palacio de Azúcar Rush. Allí, ella fue impedida por los guardias de Oreo. "¡Alto! ¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Sunny Sodaspirit. Llegué aquí ayer y se olvidó de mi cuaderno de bocetos, así que estoy aquí para recoger", respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente.

"Hm ... su visita ayer confiere. Tómese su tiempo, pero no tome demasiado tiempo."

"No te preocupes, te puedes ir. No voy muy lejos."

Todo el mundo confiaba en ella tan fácilmente! Las cosas no podían ir mejor. Sunny entró en el palacio y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Muy bien. Estoy dentro", susurró para sí misma, pero de nuevo, esto era el paso más fácil. No podía creer la cantidad de años que se había de hacer, de pensar, el plan. "Mañana será un nuevo día!" murmuró triunfante, llegando finalmente a la sala de código secreto, el único lugar prohibido para los corredores.

Ella subió la manga de su chaqueta amarilla, dejando al descubierto la contraseña garabateado en su brazo, y rápidamente escribió en abrir la puerta. Había mucho trabajo que hacer, robar todo lo de King Candy. Sunny respiró hondo y entró en la habitación. Era muy peligroso, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa esta tarde. "Basta de mentiras. Basta de problemas técnicos. Basta de disfraces y sobre todo, lo suficiente del rey loco. Bienvenido ... a la Revolución Sugar Rush!".

Ella rió maliciosamente y comenzó a cambiar su código. Cuando terminó, se había ya cambiado completamente su apariencia. Salió de la habitación y la cerró, y en su cuadro de código, en lugar de Sunny Sodasprite, ahora lee el nombre ... Vanillary Von Schweetz.

Tomando algunos elementos parafernalia que tuvo el capricho de incluirla en el cambio de código, que abandonó el palacio a través de una ventana en la sala del trono y corrió a Candy Bosque Caña. "Paso uno: Encuentre el Glitch!" ella determinó victoriosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope estaba caminando a través del bosque del bastón de caramelo, pensando en una manera de conseguir una moneda para la carrera. Necesitaba un buen plan, y ella ya se había construido un kart para competir con. "Vanellope!" una voz inesperada llamada.

Asustado, corrió, y la persona que corrió tras ella. Pero el que perseguía era tan rápido como ella, por lo que una carrera difícil de ganar. La curiosidad le hizo mirar hacia atrás, cuando tropezó con una piedra Jawbreaker y cayó en un charco de chocolate con un toque. "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó la voz, y Vanellope levantó la vista para hacer frente a una chica guapa, que se parecía un poco a ella.

Pelo negro de la muchacha, cubierto de caramelo, se formó en una larga trenza. Llevaba una camisa blanca sencilla debajo de una chaqueta verde azulado, con una minifalda marrón, pantalones del trullo con franjas blancas laterales, botas negras, guantes blancos y gafas de corredor negro sobre la frente. "Yo soy", respondió Vanellope, sin aceptar la mano de la niña tendió a ella, poniéndose de pie.

Nunca había visto a esta chica antes. O más bien, ahora, pero recordaba haberla visto siempre mirando desde lejos, pero parecía desvanecerse cuando Vanellope trató de obtener una mejor visión. "¡Mira! ¿Qué es eso?" Vanellope señaló hacia arriba, distrayendo a la chica antes de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta, y subiendo a un árbol, donde esperaba la chica extraña que no la seguiría.

A partir de ahí, ella podría muy bien observar a otra persona salir en la dirección que había señalado, al borde del acantilado, cuando una gran nave espacial se estrelló ventana repente, la chica nueva de escapar por poco de ser golpeado y desapareciendo. Vio algo que volar fuera de la nave en un borrón de negro, pero antes de que pudiera ver bien, se estrelló contra el árbol que estaba encaramado en y cayó en el pantano, hundiéndose en la melcocha. Probablemente se ahogó. Entonces se fijó en un hombre grande y musculoso acercarse al árbol donde estaba ella, vestida con una camisa roja y monos. Cruzó los confites en el estanque chicloso y comenzó a trepar por el árbol a toda prisa. Sólo cuando él le pasó sin darme cuenta, Vanellope gritó: "Hola, señor!"

Le entró el pánico, cayendo del árbol y casi en el estanque chicloso. "¡Hola!" volvió a llamar.

"Oye, niño! Ya me asustó ... casi me ensuciado", respondió.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Vanellope preguntó con curiosidad.

"Uh, Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph".

"Usted no es de aquí, ¿verdad?"

Ella nunca lo había visto antes de que cualquiera, y ella estaba casi segura de que había llegado en el barco que había visto accidente hace un minuto. Él la miró. "¿Qué? Bueno, no. Quiero decir, yo no soy de esta zona, a la derecha. Sólo estoy ... haciendo un poco de trabajo."

"¿Qué clase de trabajo?" Trabajar? En la parte superior de un árbol? Qué cosa tan extraña que hacer ...

"Candy-poda de árboles, es posible que quiera un paso atrás ... de hecho, toda esta zona está cerrada mientras estamos recorte."

"¿Quién es?" -preguntó un tanto sospechosa.

No había visto a nadie más allí, además de ella, él, y la chica rara. "El departamento de caramelo del árbol."

"Oh. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"Uh, es sólo conmigo hoy ... así que ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué, te referías al igual que el real nosotros?"

"Yup! Así es ..."

Había algo muy malo en esa historia. Vanellope vio siguen aumentando y saltó por encima de la parte superior de una rama, colgando boca por sus piernas.  
"Hey! ¿Eres un vagabundo?" -le preguntó, divertido.

Me pareció una buena explicación lógica. No parecía pensar que sí, sin embargo. "... No, yo no soy un vagabundo. Pero estoy ocupado, así que ... ir a casa."

Vete a tu casa? Si ella tenía un hogar a donde ir, sería bueno ir allí, comer algo, relajarse y olvidarse de todo. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿No has oído, su aliento es tan malo que hizo que mis orejas entumecidas!" , bromeó.

"Mira, estoy tratando de ser amable-" Ralph respondió, comenzando a enfadarse, pero Vanellope podría importarme menos.

"Estoy tratando de ser amable!" imitó.

"... ¿Me estás imitando."

"Usted me está imitando!" , continuó.

"Está bien. Eso fue grosero, y esta conversación ha terminado!" Ralph respondió subiendo.

"... Y esta conversación ha terminado!" ella seguía mimetizar.

Luego se giró hacia arriba, de vuelta a la derecha hacia arriba. "Uh, no me agarro esa rama si yo fuera usted ..." advirtió, comprobando sus uñas.

Departamento de árboles. Okay. Nunca había oído hablar de él, o que los dulces-árboles necesitan ser podados, los árboles, pero sin duda sabía mejor que Ralph. "Soy del departamento de caramelo árbol, yo sé lo que soy-s"

"Es una doble raya", completó.

Ralph tomó la rama sobre la que Vanellope le había advertido de, y la rama brilló antes de que desapareciera. Por suerte, se las arregló para aferrarse a otra rama antes de que él hubiera caído en el pantano de abajo. "... Doble-rayas descanso, ya doy!" Vanellope rió, antes de darse cuenta de algo. "Hey, ¿por qué son sus manos para monstruosamente grande?" -preguntó, señalando.

"Uh, no lo sé. ¿Por qué estás tan extrañamente molesto?" Ralph volvió, en parte enojado en parte molesto.

"Bueno, ¿por qué estás tan monstruosamente ..." se encontró con un nuevo juego de la diversión y trató de pensar en una buena respuesta, cuando notó un brillo dorado en la parte superior del árbol.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una moneda de oro, que cuelga de una cinta azul! "Dulce madre de leche mono, una moneda de oro!" Vanellope se levantó emocionada.

"Olvídalo! Eso es mío!" Ralph le gritó.

"Una carrera para él!" ella lo desafió, empezando a saltar a través de las ramas, conscientes de que Ralph estaba persiguiendo a ella, pero de nuevo, no preocuparse.

"El ganador!" declaró happly cuando ella fue la primera en llegar a la cima.

"Hey, darle de vuelta!" Ralph ordenó airadamente, tomando para ello.

Comenzaron a descender en una batalla por la posesión de la moneda, que también ganó Vanellope. Ralph simplemente colgó fuertemente PTRA una de las ramas más bajas del árbol. "P-Por favor, darle la espalda ..." -preguntó, jadeando, como Vanellope regresó a la orilla.

Ralph suspiró. "Ya ves ... yo no soy del departamento de caramelo del árbol."

"La mentira ... a un niño. Qué vergüenza, Ralph," ella sonrió.

No le importaba, tenía lo que quería. Por no hablar de que ella ya sabía que en el primer lugar. "P-Pero no estoy mintiendo acerca de mi medalla! Es mi medalla! Es mi boleto para una vida mejor!" , explicó.

"Sí, pero ahora es m-m-mi-in-n-n-e!" ella respondió principio a glitch.

Él la miró en estado de shock. "¿Qué ...?"

Vanellope finalmente logró controlarse. No le gustaba esa sensación. "Nos vemos, amigo!" -gritó y saltó lejos, moviendo la moneda con entusiasmo.

"Te voy a encontrar!" Ralph amenazada.

"Doble banda" Vanellope gritó, y al momento siguiente, la rama que Ralph se aferra a parpadeó y desapareció, dejándolo caer en el pantano chicloso debajo.

Ella continuó, alegre mientras corría de vuelta a su guarida para obtener su kart listos para la carrera.

Valery se levantó y se quedó mirando el barco que casi la había atropellado. Ella habría regenerado, pero aún así, ella no estaba de humor para ser asesinados. ¿Y de dónde había salido? Ella sabía que el Arcade como la palma de su mano, pero se tomó un tiempo de pensar. Ella seguía de pie donde vio la nave se estrelló, cuando vio Vanellope con algo brillante en la mano en dirección a la línea de salida / llegada y se acordó de su misión. El barco se rompió todos modos, sería muy difícil salir de allí antes de que tuviera suficiente tiempo libre para volver atrás y echar un vistazo ...  
Esta vez ella no se atrevió a llamar a la otra por alguna razón Vanellope tenía miedo de ella, por lo que sólo la siguió de cerca, a la espera de la hora de poner su plan en acción.


	3. Chapter 3

Por último , Vanillary decidió interceptar Vanellope antes de llegar a la meta. Ella no sabía lo que era el plan de la niña, pero ya la espera no parecía como una buena idea , ella corrió y llegó al otro . " Vani ! "

" ¿Otra vez tú ? ¿Quién eres tú ? "

" Bueno ... ya me conoces , pero no así. No puedo decir mucho, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudar. "

" Lo sé. ¿Es una trampa o no? ¿Acaso el rey caramelo te envió? Porque tienes mejores han traído refuerzos , ya que no se llega a que dejara de correr solo" Vanellope le dijo , alejándose enojado.

" ¿Y cómo va a correr ? "

" No importa ! Si quieres ayudarme , sal de mi camino . "

Vanellope salió corriendo, y Vanillary suspiró en silencio se acercó a la línea de salida.

Vanellope se acercó a la línea de salida , donde los otros corredores comenzaron a dejar sus karts . Sigue siendo una distancia segura , mientras examinaba los demás. Taffyta parecía haber sido el último en llegar . ¿Dónde estaba Sunny? " Citzens ... de Sugar Rush ... " oyó la voz de Bill Sour al llegar a las gradas y se ocultó de ellos .

" Justo a tiempo ", sonrió , poniéndose las gafas rojas y agachándose detrás de las gradas para sacar la capucha sobre su cabeza.

" ... ¡Salve el legítimo gobernante ... King Candy, " Sour Bill anunció rotundamente.

Rey Caramelo saltó desde detrás de las cortinas con una sonrisa alegre. "Hola , mis leales súbditos ¡Ja , ja! Tener un dulce ! "

Lanzó caramelos a los habitantes de Sugar Rush . " Gracias por la presentación agitación, Bill Sour ! " palmeaba Bill Sour en la cabeza.

"Mm hm ... " Bill Sour fue.

Vanillary observaba todo desde lejos, tratando de localizar Vanellope mientras observaba sus colegas , esperando que nadie se diera cuenta "ausencia" de Sunny. Finalmente se vio Vanellope y se dio cuenta que la niña tenía una moneda de oro en sus manos , lo que hizo sonreír Vanillary , porque significaba Vanellope podía correr demasiado y le encantaba correr . Se puso las gafas negras y su capucha por mucho que ella discretamente se unió a los otros corredores . "Sunny ? " Sticky preguntó mientras se acercaba .

" Sí. Siento llegar tarde . "

Sticky era su mejor amigo. " ¿Qué pasa con la ropa? "

" Sólo una mirada cambió . "

" Usted estaba actuando raro antes. ¿Dónde estabas ? "

" ¿Estás conmigo para mejor o para peor ? "

" Somos los mejores amigos , me puedes decir nada ! "

"Ahora , esta es una carrera en la que tenemos que pagar para jugar - todos lo sabemos , " la voz del Rey Caramelo finalmente llegó a Vanillary .

" Y no olvidemos que ... " Vanellope Vanillary y murmuraban entre sí, sin saber lo que el otro decía .

" El costo de competir es una moneda de oro , de sus ganancias anteriores ! "

Vanillery rió cuando Swizzle guiñó un ojo pegajoso , y la chica sonrió tímidamente . " Te lo diré más tarde, " Vanillery susurró a su amigo y se fue al lado de Citrusella , su otra mejor amiga.

"Sun ? " Preguntó Citrusella .

" Encuentro en el lugar de siempre , así que eres libre . "

Citrusella acuerdo. "Rey caramelo! " Vanillary oyó exclamar locutor cuando el rey echó la moneda en el trofeo.

"Loco ... " Vanillary murmuró , toser para disimular lo que dijo cuando Taffyta fulminó con la mirada .

Los otros corredores hicieron una fila para lanzar sus monedas en el trofeo. Taffyta fue el primero en subir . " Taffyta Muttonfudge ! " el locutor llamó por su nombre.

Taffyta saltó hacia el cielo y exclamó : "Quédense dulce , todo el mundo ! "

" Tropezamos , " gimió Vanillary .

Nunca le había gustado Taffyta . Uno por uno, los corredores estaban tirando sus monedas de oro en el trofeo, y el locutor llamó su nombre mientras corrían a sus karts . " Crumbelina di Caramelo ! "

" Buena suerte ! " Vanillary dice que tanto pegajosa y Citrusella , pasando por los amigos hacia el final de la línea.

" Gloyd Orangeboar ! "

" Adorabeezle Winterpop ! "

" Citrusella Flugpucker ! "

" Torvald Batterbutter ! "

" Nougtsia Brumblestain ! "

"Sticky Wipplesnit ! "

" Minty Zaki ! "

Vanellope empujó su kart al lado de los otros, cubiertos con un paño para que nadie se diera cuenta , y se unió al final de la línea, justo detrás Vanillary . " Snowanna Rainbeau ! "

Vanillary retiró la capucha y le sonrió a Vanellope . " ¿Otra vez tú ? " Preguntó Vanellope , un poco enojado.

" Rancis Fluggerbutter ! "

" Bueno, yo estaba aquí para ayudar, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no necesita ayuda , llegué a correr también. "

" Jubileena Bing- Bing! "

" No te pongas en mi camino ", advirtió Vanellope .

" Swizzle Malarkey ! "

"Relájate . No lo haré. Este es su carrera. "

Ahora era el turno de la joven atleta justo en frente de los otros dos. " Buena suerte ! " Vanillary dijo el piloto .

Candlehead fue otro de los mejores amigos de Vanillary , pero lo que le impedía confiar su plan de Vela también era que ella también estaba cerca de Taffyta , y no podía guardar secretos muy bien. Candlehead echó la moneda en el trofeo. " Nos vemos en la línea de meta , Sunny ! " le susurró a Vanillary .

" Candlehead ! " el locutor llamó.

Finalmente , fue el turno de Vanillary , pero cuando su moneda cayó en el trofeo , el locutor llamó, "Sunny Sodaspirit ! "

Ella sonrió , satisfecho, y corrió hacia su kart. Vanellope parecía un poco perplejo. Esa chica no estaba soleado . Sunny no se parece en nada a ella! Pero ella se había quedado en Sunny kart ... lo que estaba sucediendo ? Ella desterrado esos pensamientos y , con un profundo suspiro , ella le besó la moneda / medalla. Vanellope luego lo arrojó a la plataforma de expulsión , lo que arrojó el objeto de oro en el aire. Se tambaleaba al borde de la throphy ... " Bill Sour , que es eso último? " Vanillary oyó el rey caramelo preguntar Bill Sour .

Ella sonrió . La moneda de Vanellope finalmente cayó en el trofeo y desapareció. Ya era demasiado tarde para el rey de caramelo que hacer algo para detenerla. " Vanellope von Schweetz ! "

" Yippe ! " Vanellope happly saltó , sus gafas y sudadera con capucha de caerse. "Estoy en la carrera! " declaró, glitching por un momento.

" Vanellope ?" Rey Caramelo exclamó con pánico .

Vanillary se puso alerta , listo para cualquier signo que representaba peligro para sus planes y Vanellope . Taffyta sacó la tapa de kart de Vanellope . " Ugh , la falla ! " se burló .

Los habitantes de Sugar Rush gritaban de pánico. " Vamos, vamos , no se asuste ! " Rey Caramelo trató de calmar a todos. " Um ... la seguridad ! "

Vanillary escondió detrás de uno de los karts , agarrando la cuerda de regaliz que formó su banda y relajarse ella. " Ven aquí , chico ! " SNE de la policía del buñuelo llamados a Vanellope .  
"No vamos a hacerte daño , pequeño monstruo ! " el otro dijo .

Vanellope huyó de los oficiales, glitching de miedo. Vanillary agachó detrás del kart Jubileena , la celebración de una de las puntas de la cuerda . Cuando los policías pasaron entre los dos karts , sacó la burla cuerda y los dos se estrelló contra el suelo . Vanellope se escondió detrás del Rey Caramelo kart. Vanillary rió y corrió a la cuerda, cuando Taffyta llegó y la empujó al suelo , haciendo que sus gafas y capucha caen. " ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? " Preguntó Taffyta , las manos en las caderas , furiosos .

Vanillary no respondió y , recogiendo la cuerda y sus gafas , se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo. " Hay dos? " Taffyta y Rey Caramelo exclamaron juntos, viendo Vanillary sin la sudadera con capucha - y se veía muy similar a Vanellope .

Confundida, la policía persiguió Vanillary . Estaba casi en el borde de la selva , cuando algo se rompió a través de su camino. Una cifra enorme , verde surgió de entre los árboles . " GRACIAS! " Ralph señaló con enojo a ella. " Devuélveme mi medalla en este momento ! " -preguntó .

"¿Yo? " Preguntó Vanillary , confundir y asustada .

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué ella ? Lo medalla? Vanillary escapó de Ralph tan rápido como pudo , más allá de la policía , y se coló por debajo de los puestos de fans. Ralph alzó la cabina , tratando de atraparla, rugiendo de ira. Corrió a la siguiente parada, y el siguiente, y Ralph los levantó uno a uno detrás de ella , dejando caer todos los fans y haciendo que los puestos se estrellen contra el suelo. Vanillary finalmente se hundió el pasado y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Al pasar por una torre con una magdalena en la parte superior , Ralph derribó la torre y estaba listo para recoger a la niña cuando la magdalena le cayó encima la parte superior, la captura de él .

Al ver a su acosador arrestado, Vanillary echó a reír, saltar, y salió corriendo. Escondiéndose detrás de su propio coche , Vanillary vio a uno de los oficiales de choque Ralph , y se desmayó. Sintió pena por él y juró a sí misma que volvería a ayudar después de Vanellope ganó la carrera . "No te preocupes , el monstruo ha atrapado! " Rey Caramelo trató de calmar a todo el mundo . " No se preocupe ! Tendremos nuestro Random Roster Race antes de la apertura del Arcade ! "

" Y yo estoy en ella ! " Vanellope sonrió desde su escondite .

Corrió a su propio kart y , saltando , alejó pedaleando . Vanillary cuidado Vanellope , a continuación, hasta la gran pantalla.

" Vamos a correr! " ella sonrió también, y se fue después de Vanellope .


End file.
